Sword of the Stars
by FarWriter
Summary: Shirou Emiya's life has been cut short but he was given another chance to live once again. A new world with his family and friends alongside a plethora of problems.Just a normal day for the young magus indeed...
1. Chapter 1

"Shirou, it's too tight! It wouldn't fit anymore!" The girl cried out as she struggled with the dress she's wearing.

"Just a little more, Gudako. I mean seriously, you should try losing a bit more weight then this wouldn't be that much of a problem." The young man said which made her blush a bit.

"Ehhh... your cooking is delicious so I can't help it!" He loosens the ribbon a little bit, allowing the girl to move freely.

Ritsuka Fujimaru looks at herself on the mirror, she's wearing a gown features that features a spaghetti strap over a v-neckline, an empire-cut waist, and a long, flowing A-line skirt.

Shirou Emiya observed his partner from a distance, nodding to himself.

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning, there's no way that man would know that you're working for Kingsman, Agent Percival."

Ritsuka let out a fake laugh as Shirou gave her the bag, which contained a few items she needed for the mission. She needs to infiltrate this party by a billionaire who caught wind of her. The target has some connections with terrorists and if she gets the trust of the target, she might know what are their future plans.

"Here are your glasses and make sure to put them on while you're in the ball. Do your stuff and approach the target with caution, okay?" Shirou briefed one last time.

"Can't you just come with me there? That guy is giving me the creeps!" She shivered at the thought of dancing with another stranger.

"This is a good chance to use your NLP training to win him over. And by that, I mean in a biblical sense."

"Aren't you just jealous?" Ritsuka teased him but it was not that he was worried. This is Ritsuka Fujimaru's first undercover mission and if things go bad, her life will be endangered. Just the thought of it made him worried alone for the girl's safety.

"I'm just concern about your well-being, that's all." He patted her on the shoulders.

"Thanks for the concern, Shirou. After these, make me one of your apple pies, okay?"

Shirou simply smiled at her as she made her way out of the mansion where the limousine is waiting. As for him, he needed to guide her while she infiltrates the target's mansion. He went up to his room, grabbed his laptop, and connected to Ritsuka's glasses where he can see her.

-0-

It has been almost an hour and a half since the party started. Shirou is keeping tabs with Ritsuka who is now alone with the target. They are now eating alone, away from the crowd downstairs.

"You're beauty surpasses that of the moon tonight, my Ritsuka."

"Um... thanks? It's really embarrassing to hear that from you." She said but deep down she's about to throw up by how cheesy the line was. Even the man on another side of her glasses, let out a snicker of his own.

"Come, my love, I'm going to show you something!" The target led her in one of the room, a map of entire Britain flaring in one of the monitors.

'You're seeing this, Shirou?' Ritsuka mumbled under her breath.

'Yeah, just keep it down for now.'

"Do you see those blips?" He pointed at the 12 blips around the map, a frown forming in her eyes as she recognized one of them. The man smiled at her and pressed one of the buttons on the table. "Say goodbye to the Kingsman."

Ritsuka's eyes widened at his declaration as two of blips on the map has been marked with an X. The monitors showed one of the Kingsman tailor shop now destroyed by an explosion caused by a missile. She stood there trying to maintain her composure but she wanted to just leave the place and warn Shirou about the impending danger. At that moment, the young magus was downstairs, sipping his homemade coffee.

The alarms around him blared as he spits his drink around clearly surprised by them. He cleaned his soiled shirt, observing the situation from the security cameras. No one seemed to be around at the moment, making him wonder what triggered the alarms in the first place. He opened the windows and that's when he saw the approaching missile.

"Ah, shit-"

That's the last thing he muttered as the missile directly hit the mansion...

"Yep, Kingsman is finished! Ahhh! What a time to be alive, don't you think?" He turned around to see her but she was gone now.

-0-

 _Barcelona, Spain_

Weeks have gone by and Rin Tohsaka has yet to hear from her apprentice. Shirou was currently out to god knows where he didn't give her any details aside from that he's somewhere in Britain. As for her, she's in Barcelona with Luviagelita Edelfelt and Waver Velvet for a conference.

Her phone rang and she immediately took it out of her pockets, expecting a call from him. However, it was someone else as she answered it.

"Fujimaru-san?"

"Tohsaka, I have news for you, it's about Shirou..." Her voice sounded solemn and if she went to it, something terrible happened to him.

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"He's... gone... Rin. The place where he's staying has been elevated by a missile. He didn't make it out in time..." She can hear the sobs of the young woman from the other side.

The Tohsaka heiress fought the urge to let her feelings took her over. She and Shirou already talk about this when he first depart. If at the moment, one of them can't go back, the other one will keep going despite the loss. She was ready at any given moment and yet... it was hard for her to cope with such. How about her younger sister, Sakura? Surely, she wouldn't take this that easily since the girl has plans to confess to Shirou.

"Where are you now? I'll see through this now, Fujimaru-san."

"I'm here in Savile Row, just in front of the Kingsman tailor shop." Rin puts her phone down and departed immediately.

* * *

Saibai Yūki walked back and forth just outside of the room where his wife, Ringo Yūki is currently in labour. It was a mixture of anxiousness and excitement since this will be the first time that he'll be a parent. Just the thought of teaching his son in the future about his current job as a mangaka...

"Mr. Saibai, it's a success." The doctor came out of the room to greet him as tears trickle down on his shirt. "You can come in now."

Saibai entered the room and found his wife Ringo in her worse for wear. However, the pain she's feeling right now was replaced by the elation she had in her heart. This little bundle of joy in her arms sleeping peacefully made it all disappear the moment he came to this world.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Her husband whisper as to avoid waking the baby up.

"A lot better now, Saibai. Look, he has the same colour tone as my hair." He noticed that the boy's hair was on the same tinge as her mother but it was more pronounced.

"What should we name him?" Saibai asked that she hadn't thought of anything since she was excited for the coming of the baby.

"Let's name him... Shirou Yūki." Ringo suggested and her husband immediately agreed with her. He would have named the boy Rito but whatever, if it's a wish of her wife, so be it.

They both caressed the boy's face but unbeknownst to them, he already got a glimpse of what his new life would be.

-0-

It was definitely hard for him to adjust to being a newborn baby. Aside from mundane things that all babies do, it was definitely boring and he hated wearing diapers! Even if there were something interesting, it would be him trying to please his biological parents. He remembered their happy expressions when he first attempted to talk. His father, Saibai drew the exact moment when it happened while his mother, Ringo, recorded it using a camcorder.

Those were the days but now another 'landmark' in their life is about to begin. He sat beside his father as they wait outside of the operating room.

"Are you excited, Shirou?" Saibai asked and he nodded at him. It was a surreal feeling to have a blood-related sister. Illyasviel von Einzbern was the closest to that of a sister and he failed to protect her in time. There was a tinge of regret that he never had the chance to explain the truth about Kiritsugu Emiya.

But this time... he will protect her sister... even more so.

"Come on, Shirou... let's see your mother and sister now." Saibai led him to the room where his mother is lying; her hair is a bit disheveled as she motioned them to come closer.

"Would you look at that? She kinda' resembles me, don't you think?" Saibai laughed wholeheartedly.

"Won't you come and take a look at your little Mikan, Shirou?" Ringo slightly removed the linen covering the face of the baby, allowing him to see the girl.

She was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms as he touched its tiny palms and Shirou smiled at it as he caressed it. "Don't worry, Mikan. Your brother will protect you from harm's way."

"Now, now, don't be too much of a siscon to her once she grows up, Shirou!" His father joked but he only ignored it for the most part.

It was almost surreal that he was going to be reincarnated to a new body and experience happiness once more. Yes, his life was cut short when that missile directly landed on the mansion where he and Ritsuka are staying. His magecraft didn't help him out at that point and the whole place was elevated from top to bottom.

The World has given him a choice to start over in exchange for his soul in the afterlife. Being the man who has seen what his future might be, he rejected the offer but the consciousness of humanity wouldn't take no for an answer. Whether he like it or not, the World will make him a part of its Beasts. He will show to it that he will not falter or show any weakness towards it.

* * *

 _Years later..._

Shirou woke up very early today for his daily routine. He is currently the one managing the entire household while his parents are away. Technically, he can still visit his father in their studio just outside of Sainan. His mother is a fashion designer whose work was outside of Japan. Mikan is still sleeping soundly in her room, allowing him to exercise and run a few laps outside.

He puts his rubber shoes on and covered his face with the hoodie. The sun is slowly creeping its way as he began his warm up. He still possessed his Magic Circuits, tracing and projection was still intact. He just had to revisit them from time to time as not to be rusty when he sprang to the action... if ever.

This town was peaceful in its own and he preferred it to be that way. However, his intuition is telling him that there's something off with this town overall. He can't exactly pinpoint as to what it was but he intends to find it out.

After finishing his warm-up, he begins to run the mile.

-0-

Shirou returned to their home, sweat pouring down in his face as he removed his shoes. His nose was assaulted of something being cooked and the other occupant of the house has claimed his kitchen.

"Welcome back, Shirou." Mikan Yūki welcomed him, holding a ladle on her hands. "You're early."

"I can say the same. You took over my Avalon for the fourth time this week."

"Maybe you should put in more effort into protecting your Avalon?" Mikan grinned as she gone back to the kitchen while Shirou went to the bathroom to cool off for a moment.

"Hey, Shirou, I'll leave your clothes here in the doorway."

"Thanks, Mikan."

Shirou sat at the bathtub, basking himself in the warm waters around. How is he supposed to start his investigation around town? If he were to go on his instincts, he will start it with the abandoned building behind the school grounds. However, there is a bit of a problem...

"I'm sure Kotegawa Yui will be opposed to it even if I excuse myself." The girl is the head of the school's disciplinary committee. Her strictness to adhere to rules surpassed that of Ryoudou Issei by many levels.

He dried and covered himself up, grabbing the clothes from the doorway. He dressed in the clothes of Sainan High. He's currently studying in the first year even though he had knowledge of the subjects ahead, he felt the need to study once again. He exited the bathroom and sat down with her sister to share the breakfast she made.

"This is amazing..." Shirou commented at the breakfast that Mikan served. "It feels like yesterday when I use to teach you on how to hold a knife."

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Mikan said with a smile.

"I'm not that great though."

"Please, even our parents think that you should pursue the career of a chef. Come to think of it, what are your plans for the future?"

Shirou didn't think of his future too much. He was more of a guardian to Ritsuka Fujimaru and the girl would often bring him around, saving people around with the help of Kingsman. He didn't get any official position within the organization... well... he was in charge of the front of the store. Beyond that, he was more of a freeloader too.

"Maybe I should consider becoming a lawyer then?" Shirou said, finishing the last of his meal.

"That's not bad but at the end of the day, it's your decision to make. Whatever it is, as your sister, I will support you in the way." She gave a smile at him and he did the same towards her. He lends her a hand in washing the dishes but Mikan was adamant to do it herself.

"I can take care of this. You go ahead and take a bath alright?"

"...Eh? You're going to be late..." Nonetheless, he wouldn't take any of her arguments as he puts his finger on her lips.

"It'll be fine and besides I can take my bicycle to the school," Shirou argued as he released his fingers from Mikan's lips.

"Fine..." His sister mumbled under her breath as she left the kitchen in his care. Mikan is yet to tidy herself to school after all. Now that he thought about it, he has yet to make anything to her.

"If you're worried about the lunch, I can just buy something from our canteen," Mikan came out of the bathroom, all dressed up and feeling refreshed more than ever. "Just go now, Shirou..."

"Don't worry; I can whip something in just a few minutes!" He insisted as he worked his way to make Mikan's lunch.

The girl watched as her older brother grabbed the ingredients he might need from their refrigerator. The way he cuts and minces every single one of the vegetables was meticulous and accurate. Moreover, he was smiling along the process; this was his secret all along...

Now that she thinks about it, Shirou does not really act according to his age. He seemed too far more mature than most of the boys of his age. At this stage, they have more interest in romantic relationships and sexuality. However, he is disinterested in any of those, not that she mind any of those but there was something... off-putting about Shirou.

"And done! Here it is, my chicken and red plum salad!" He was content in his work as his sister took over for him.

"This is amazing and just as to be expected. Now, you really need to go, look at the time!" Mikan chastised him.

"Okay, I guess it's time for me to go. I'll see you later." Shirou grabbed his bag, puts his shoes on and ran outside to his bike. She would have seen her brother off but she also needs to go to her school too.

Shirou rode the bike but not before noticing, the number of people who seemed to be a bit dishevelled. Perhaps, they're in search of someone or something? Whatever's the case, he is running late now.

"Yūki-kun!" A voice called out to him. She is wearing the Sainan high school unifrom and has dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Momioka-san?" Risa Momioka was a classmate of his in 1-A and much like his are running late to school.

"Would you mind if I take a ride with you?" Risa pleaded with her hands and he only gave a sigh before motioning her to step on the bars of the back wheel. She loaded herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If someone were to see us, they'll both mistake us for lovers."

"Which clearly we're not," Shirou remarked.

"Hehehe, you're no fun at times, Yūki-kun. But I guess, you being a reserved person is what made Haruna-chan like you."

"What?" Clearly, he misheard Risa's words.

"Let's go now! We'll be late!" She tapped his shoulders as he started pedalling towards Sainan High.

-0-

The Sainan Metropolitan High School is built around the centre of the city, making it one of the important landmarks around. From the Yūki household up to here is only a full 30-minute walk but at times when one man is running late, a bicycle is a helping hand. One of the unusual characteristics of these institutions is the higher ratio of female students over the males. The principal is a massive pervert who will accept any girl as long as they're cute.

Shirou and Risa arrived at the parking lot with the girl already ahead of him. After making sure that the locks are in place, he began to run as well, climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Ah, what a time to be reading my books!" He shortly stopped to greet the principal of the school.

"Good morning, sir." The principal noticed him and greeted back.

"What a diligent student you are! I hope that more girls will follow your example!" The principal giddily said and he only gave a half chuckle at him.

'Maybe if you stop being a pervert and at least keep your magazines hidden maybe the entire female demographic will not be hauling for you.'

"Well, you go to class and study hard, you hear me?" He disappears around the corner back to his office. Shirou looked at his watch and groaned a bit... he's already late at his first class.

He arrived at the sliding door and opened it, the history teacher is already commencing the class. Risa is waving at him while Yui gave him an unimpressed look, probably because of his first tardy record.

"Mr. Yūki, I think you already know the drill in my class, don't you?" Shirou only gave a nod to the teacher. "Now then, I will let you in... if you answer my question correctly. If you don't, you'll have to wait outside the room."

"Yes, sensei..."

"Now then, what is your first-hand knowledge of Frida Kahlo De Rivera?" Many of the students gasped at the difficulty of the question. The lot of them knew that the teacher has a knack for humiliating others but that strategy will not work towards Shirou.

"Well... from what I gathered, other than the 1939 acquisition of the Louvre, she wasn't really acknowledged until the late Mexicanismo art movement of the late 1970's."

His answer seemed to impress the teacher who welcomed him in the class. He went back to his seat as the lessons started. His answer to the question is from one of the tests that Waver Velvet gave to him. Recalling them was a bit hard since it was a long time, back in his world. He only needed to read a few books and he'll instantly recall them to the point that he's been called a psychic.

"That was amazing, Yūki-kun." A whisper came from in front of him. She has blue hair and purple eyes and quite a cute complexion that most boys seem to like.

"I guess, studying is bearing fruit now, Sairenji-san," Shirou whispered back at Haruna Sairenji.

The rest of the subjects for the morning passed with a breeze for him and everyone in class until the bell rang. All the students of 1-A rose to their respective seats and grabbed their lunch, sharing it with their friends. Shirou stood up, feeling the weight of an arm over him.

"You definitely owned our history teacher there, Yūki!" Kenichi Saruyama grinned at him. Shirou can't define whether they are friends or not... at least for him. They are certainly close but whatever floats the boat he guessed.

"You should learn from his example, Saruyama." The girl adjusted her glasses, letting its glimmer hit the boy in the eyes. Mio Sawada together with Risa Momioka joined in the conversation along with Haruna Sairenji.

"Wow, that's coming from two flukes like the both of you."

"At least, our brains are not underdeveloped like yours, Saruyama," Risa remarked and that earned her a glare from Kenichi. "Well, what are we talking about again? Ah, that's right; it is time to know what is the content of Yūki-kun's lunchbox for today!"

"About that, I don't have anything with me. I'm just grabbing what I can eat at the canteen." Shirou said and for a moment that got Risa thinking.

"Oh, I know, Haruna-chan, why don't you give that lunchbox to Yūki-kun?" The suggestion caused the blue-haired girl to blush.

"You made something for me?" Shirou questioned the girl beside him.

"Um, it's not that great like the ones you're making..." Haruna handed him a wrapped box, causing all the boys around the room to glare at him.

"Damn you, Yūki!"

"What a lucky bastard!"

"Why, thanks for this, Sairenji-san. This is actually the first time that someone made lunch for me aside from my sister." Shirou opened it without the slightest hesitation. Deep-fried foods include chicken karaage, tempura, croquettes, and fried fish cakes were in it. There's also some vegetable mix in it.

"Woah, that's one lunchbox if I see one," Mio commented upon seeing Haruna's work.

"Did you think of Yūki-kun while making this~?" Risa teased, causing the blue-haired girl's blushes to intensify even more.

"To receive such thing from a girl nonetheless, Yūki, you are one... wait are you crying?" Kenichi exclaimed in surprise to see the red-haired man fret over such thing.

"Eh?" Shirou wiped the tears flowing in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what came over me."

"To think that you'll cry tears of joy for Haruna-chan's lunchbox! This is a once in a blue moon moment!" Risa exclaimed as they start to eat their lunch together. However, the way Haruna sees it, which was certainly not the case to Shirou.

She would steal glances at the young man every time he tasted her food. A nostalgic smile was accompanied by it, making her curious about what he's thinking of at the moment. As for him, Haruna's cooking was excellent; daresay it reminded him of how Sakura Matou uses to prepare such delicacies for him. That's why when he saw the contents of the lunchbox, memories flooded him.

He promised Sakura that they will both watch the cherry blossoms together. However, he cannot do so since... he died and was reincarnated to another parallel world. He would be lying that he didn't miss everyone he left behind. Ritsuka, Rin, Sakura and Taiga Fujimura... he missed them dearly.

"Ah... it was amazing, Sairenji-san. Eating this brings back many fond memories and for that, I thank you." Shirou thanked her for the meal.

"Anytime, Yūki-kun." Haruna smiled at him but deep inside, she's screaming in joy.

'Wahhh! He ate all of it! I can finally rest in peace... no... wait... that's not it. Whatever, I'm just glad that he liked it!'

"I'll just buy some drinks, you guys want some?" He offered but the four of them declined as he made his way out of the classroom.

Risa, Mio and Kenichi have massive grins, focusing on the blue haired girl who is still in her faraway land.

"That was great, Haruna-chan! You're taking the steps of becoming Yūki-kun's wife! Now you just need to plan how many kids you will have and then..." Mio started spouting words, filling the blue-haired girl's mind with the very scenario of it.

"Thinking of naughty thoughts, aren't we?" Risa teased even more.

"N-No, of c-course not!" She stuttered midway as her friends laughed at her cute reaction.

-0-

Shirou sat on the bench, still holding the bottled water that he bought at the vending machine. His mind still bothered by the meal that Haruna made, bringing up memories of his past life. Such things were not easy to be brushed off aside since his death was untimely. It would be a different case altogether if he is on deathbed and said his farewells to them but no. He died at the hands of possibly an organization hellbent on destroying the world order. He can only hope that Ritsuka is faring well... at least.

"Yūki-kun." A voice called out to him and he recognized who it was. Her somewhat stoic and strict attitude may rub someone off. If she would loosen up a little bit then maybe the student body would like her more.

"Kotegawa-san," Shirou acknowledged her presence.

"Shouldn't you be in class now?"

"I can say the same to you as well. Just chilling around here, you know?"

Yui dug into her pockets and inserted some coins into the vending machine and she might as well join him. Definitely not because she wanted to be near him or anything. Now that she's here... she must think of something to talk about! Yui racked her mind to come up with ideas...

"So, why were you late this morning?" Yui internally facepalmed, her strictness towards order acting up again! She just found it odd that of all the males in 1-A, he will be late.

"About that, I prepared lunch for my sister and I forgot about the time. By the time I noticed it, I was already running late." He explained and it was enough to satisfy her curiosity. She's not on the position to ask for more details like when she saw him with Risa riding a bike together. She just can't call those act, shameless alone.

"Oh yeah, by the way, can I ask for a favour?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Yui opened the canned orange juice and starts to sip from it.

"Can I borrow the keys to the old school house?"

"What for?" Yui raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well, the principal asked me to survey the area if it's still repairable," He let out a groaned as he drank the water in one gulp, crushing it with his hands. "If he stopped buying those books of his, we would have enough money to pay a contractor to do the job."

Shirou wonder if his lie worked and by the way, the girl is pissed, it seemed to be. Their principal has a problem of sorts when it comes to girls. To keep the man in check, Yui and the disciplinary committee keeps a close eye during school days.

"Seriously, I still wonder why he's still in office." Yui rubbed her temples to relieve some minor headache. Shirou felt a bit bad for lying to her but it's for safety reasons.

"Trust me; the educational board will do something about him." He assured her.

"I do hope so, anyway, just come by to the committee room and I'll give it to you." The bell rang once more, signifying the start of the afternoon classes.

"Come on, Kotegawa, we need to return."

"Right..." She threw the unfinished drink she had into the trashcan, catching up with the redhead.

"When will you do the checking?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Probably at the weekend." He responded simply. Maybe that will be a good time to hang out with him? It's not like she's expecting more out of those. It will be more of a school matter too anyways.

"...Can I come?" She lowly muttered.

"Sorry, but I prefer to work alone for this one." said Shirou as they walked in silence. 'This is for your good too, Kotegawa.'

The duo went back to their class and the rest of the afternoon went well for everybody. Haruna is with the tennis club, Kenichi has already gone home, Risa was invited by Mio to eat at the cafe she's working in. As for him, he needs to go, see Yui and ask for the keys to the old school house.

He duly knocked at the committee entrance door and a voice motioned him to enter. He found Yui tapping her fingers lightly at the wooden table as if she's thinking of something.

"Good afternoon, Kotegawa. How's it going?" He asked but the girl didn't mutter a word before sighing.

"Just this past hour, I ask the principal about the 'job' that he asks for you. However, he didn't ask for your help so tell me... what are you planning to do?"

"...I knew it, I shouldn't have underestimated how you take school matters in your own hands." He raised his hands in resignation. "I admit it, the principal didn't ask for my help."

"So why do you need to go there? That building has no significant value whatsoever." Yui questioned.

"Nothing, just feel something very odd at the building in question," Shirou turned his back on her and waved goodbye. "Since you caught me, there's no way I can get the key, am I right?"

"No, and if you ever decide to enter it, you'll trespassing. You already know what will be the consequences if you still go on your way." Yui firmly said.

"Of course, well, I better be going now. I'll see you in the morning, Kotegawa."

Shirou left the room, now that Yui already caught him lying, he's gonna do it discreetly. The head of the morals committee is known to be faithful in maintaining law and order. Moreover, if his suspicion is right, Yui might follow him at night just to stop him from doing so.

"Hopefully, she will stay at home tonight."

-0-

Nighttime has befallen the Yūki household with Shirou preparing dinner for him and his sister. His sister was laying on the couch, watching television about the news. Even though she volunteered to help him, he felt the need to make something for her instead. Technically, they swapped each day as to who will cook but still, he prefers to pamper her with his food.

"What's cooking?" Mikan head over to the kitchen to observe him.

"It is a mixture of venison backstrap seasoned with salt, pepper, venison fat & tendons."

"Then, what with the blueberries?" She glanced at the other plate that her brother's preparing."

"The blueberries, red currants, blackberries, creme de cassis, red wine, vinegar, and raspberry jam are for the sauce." Shirou explained and she deadpanned at his words.

"Don't you think that you're overdoing it a little bit?"

Shirou blinked at her and continued his work, muttering that it was still not enough. Truly, her brother is way into cooking, not like she complains about it since it was darn good to eat. She helped him settle down the plates, the only thing that was missing was their parents since it been awhile they all ate together.

"You missed them, aren't you?" Mikan felt a hand to her head as she looked up to see Shirou rummaging her hair.

"A little bit but I understand because of their workload. Besides, I have you around so I'm not lonely." She flashed a smile to him, making him remember Illya in that very same moment. He shook away those thoughts and sat across the table just the opposite of Mikan.

"So, how many boys have you rejected this time?" Shirou said in between bites.

"Must you ask such weird questions? No one confessed... for now."

"You're expecting one, aren't you?" Shirou teased.

"Let's just eat, okay!?" She said while flustered, minding her own meal while her brother only giggled.

To say the food was delicious is an understatement. Mikan was washed away by the flavours of the sauce, accenting the meat's tenderness. He should seriously consider becoming a chef more than anything else should! Shirou is washing the plates as she let herself take a bath first.

* * *

Yui Kotegawa sat at the side of her bed, thinking of the conversation that she had with Shirou Yūki earlier. Knowing him, he adheres to the rules of the school, never once breaking it. He is also known to be a helping hand around Sainan High and she is one of the people whom he had helped in the past.

'I'm just over thinking this...' She said to herself.

Shirou won't enter the school grounds and find his way to the old school building... or was he? The fact that he used the principal to make her give the key to him. What does he want to do at that place? She plumped herself on the bed, her mind in thought of what action she must do.

"Maybe I should call and check on him? I'll just say hi and that's all!" She flips her phone open, scroll to her contacts and found his number. Well, the only numbers that were stored are those of her family and him. Shirou gave it to her in case of emergencies and this will be the first time she's be calling someone except her family.

Yui stared hard at the call button, building up the courage to push it.

...

"Why is this so hard!?" It ultimately failed and she screamed at the pillow. She's just too worked up about this whole thing and it's aggravating her.

"Hahhh... what am I going to do?"

Shirou sneaked out of the house after making sure that Mikan is deep in her sleep. He leapt from roof to roof, reaching the school grounds in a manner of minutes. His senses guiding him towards the source of the disturbance.

The old school building just around the back. There isn't much of history in here aside from the rumours that a ghost is around. If those were true, maybe he can exorcise it so it may find peace.

The front doors were locked and Yui has the key to unlock it. Shirou clicked his tongue and checked all the windows on the first floor only to find them all shut. Looks like he needs to force his way in as his eyes caught a rusted shovel.

"This should do the trick." Picking it up, he broke the lock with ease. He opened the doors and darkness met him as he stepped inside. The doors behind him shut close, making the whole scenario out of a horror movie. Nevertheless, for him, it wasn't enough to scare him... he had faced worse in the forms of vampires and ghouls.

"YŪKI SHIROU!" The doors behind him slapped open, revealing an angry Yui. "You have violated quite a few rules this evening!" He immediately clamped his hands to her mouth.

"Listen, Kotegawa, we can talk about my punishment later but for now." A shriek echoed throughout the building as he pulled her in room.

"What was that?" Yui asked as she was completely caught off guard by it.

Footsteps came closer to their position, prompting him and her to hide somewhere. Shirou hid inside the cabinet while Yui went under the dusty sofa. She held her breath as the footsteps drew nearer. Shirou peeked and gave her a signal to keep down in which she is doing now.

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Someone broke down the door!"_

 _"Just fix it and let us be on our way!"_

They all spoke in a language that was incomprehensible to both Yui and Shirou. The doors that were broken were put up once more as the voices have gone upstairs. The black-haired girl carefully left her hiding place and so does him.

"W-What are t-they? I don't even think they're h-human." Yui looked pretty shook by it.

"Indeed but for now, let's get out of here now." Shirou said and the black-haired girl nodded at him as they opened one of the windows and quietly left the building.

Both teenagers didn't mutter a single word; Yui was still shivering while Shirou is stupefied by the revelation. The denizens of the building are not human like let alone their bodies. The language they're speaking is also a random bunch of words that don't mean anything to him.

"Kotegawa, look at me." Shirou commanded and the distraught girl looks at him. "No one must know about this, alright? Don't let any student or staff near the old school building."

"How are we even sure that those... things are real?" Her response came from a pinch at her arms. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I've seen it too and you're not dreaming," Yui grumbled at him. "We must think of a way on how to deal with this problem."

"How about calling the authorities?" She suggested but he took the idea down.

"No, they might brand as people with mental issues." Yui agreed with him; who would even believe a bunch of teenagers that they saw a non-human lifeform in Sainan High. "It's already past 10 o' clock, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, Yūki-kun."

"Of course, it would be improper for a gentleman to leave such lovely lady on her own." Shirou teased causing Yui to blush madly at his words.

Teenagers these days can be swayed with such sweet words, well; he has an adult mind inside the body of a teen.

Shirou arrived at Yui's home but before he sees her off, he has some parting words. "Actually, I got nothing to say but keep all of the things secret. It's only between us."

"I know, the safety of the entire Sainan High is the one I'm really concerned." The lives of every student and staff... quite possibly the whole city are on their shoulders now by this discovery.

"Something this big shouldn't be shouldered only by you," For a moment, Yui saw a visage of an older Shirou. She shook her head and it was gone, confusing her for a moment. "Trust me, we'll find a solution to this eventually."

"Yeah..."

"You better go back inside before your parents know that you're gone."

"Right, I'll see you in the morning, Yūki-kun."

"Yeah, good night to you, Kotegawa." He waved goodbye at her.

-0-

This day has been quite a handful to Shirou, especially with the addition of their unknown visitors in the old school building. If he were to identify them, he might classify them as aliens. It was the only conclusion he can come up since this world was bound to Alaya more than it is to Gaia. He didn't deny the existence of extraterrestrial beings since there was evidence of it back in his homeworld.

"What am I going to do?"

He sighed to himself when suddenly a blinding light shined above him.

"Watch out!"

And with it, a figure came out and came down crashing towards him.

"Owie, that was a bit rough but escape successful!"

"Would you mind getting off my back?" Shirou said as his face was planted hard on the ground.

"Oh, sorry! Here let me help you." She easily lifted him up with one hand.

"Right, so..." He was a bit lost for words when he faced the girl who is practically naked... in public. Like a proper gentleman, he looks away and turned around. "You do realize you're not wearing any clothes, right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay," He removed his jacket and threw it at her. "Wear that and follow me."

"Where are we going?" She asked with curiosity.

"To get you proper clothes, to our house." He responded simply as he began his walk back to the Yūki household.

"What's your name, Earthling?"

"What are you talking about?" He was confused by how the girl addressed him.

"Hm? My database says that all of your species have individual names. Though there are instances where you may find an individual with the same first name." She wrapped the jacket around her.

"Well, yeah but that's not the point. Who are you and where do you live?" Shirou dropped the question that he had asked firsthand.

"My name is Lala and I came from planet Deviluke!"

At that moment, Shirou knew that he had dug more than he had bargained for. Moreover, she will be the least of the possible problems that he will encounter in the future.

* * *

A few canon differences like the meeting with Lala and Yui Kotegawa being in the same class as Shirou in their first year. Just wanted to add something in this category since the others are not being updated for quite sometime now. Whether this story will be continued, it depends actually.

Let me hear your thoughts about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** To Love Ru is a manga series written by Hasemi Saki and illustrated by Kentarou Yabuki. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"No, in fact, my brain is about to explode..."

"Then, we should do something about it!"

"That's a metaphor, okay?"

Shirou Yūki ran his hands over his head. Just this last hour, he and Yui Kotegawa have discovered non-human lifeforms living in the old school building. Second, a naked girl suddenly landed on his back with nothing to cover her plump body. No girl would be running around without clothes with no regard of what might happen to them.

"So, tell me, Lala... are you an extraterrestrial being?" Shirou questioned.

"Yep, here I'll show you." She ran past him and promptly showed her rear, causing the redhead to flinch a bit. True to her words that she is an alien, she has a tail in her back. "See, Earthlings don't have tails."

"Yeah," Her rear has been embedded in his mind as he shook that image away. "I guess I'm just surprised that you are... human-like." In the realm of science fiction, the first thing that came to his mind is that aliens do not exhibit human forms.

"Well, there are many other aliens here on Earth, not just me." Lala said, evoking another reaction from him.

"There are aliens here in our planet!? How many!?"

Lala ponders about it for a moment before snapping her fingers. "There are about 1,172 registered aliens in this planet alone."

"Wait a minute, registered?" Another question has been added to the repertoire.

"You're planet is currently under my father's jurisdiction. But I doubt that he actually cares about Earth that much." Lala pouted, remembering the very reason why she is here in the first place.

"I have so many questions that need answering but first let's go inside." The pair arrived at the Yūki household. "Um, just sit there and I'll find you decent clothes."

Shirou carefully treks to his parent's bedroom and search in her mother's closet. Surely, there must be something that can cover the girl's body. After searching, he found a nightgown fit enough to her and tiptoed downstairs as to not awake Mikan.

"Here," Shirou threw the nightgown at her. "Change yourself and be quiet, my sister is sleeping."

"Okay..." Lala lowly muttered as she began to remove the jacket in front of him. He simply looks away and puts some boiling water on two cups. "Are you finished changing?"

"Hmm! You can turn around now." The nightgown of his mother was a perfect fit for the pink-haired girl. He really can't do much about her body that would shame all models in magazines. "Thank you for the clothes, um, what's your name?"

"Shirou Yūki."

"Thank you, Shirou!" Lala said as she wanders her eyes around the living room.

"Here, have some black tea. It'll help you relax." He offered and the alien happily accepted it. She took a sip and she found it to her liking for its sweet and subtle salty aftertaste.

"Wahhh... this is so good! Can I have more?" The pink-haired girl asked and he poured in some more.

"What are you doing here on Earth, if I may ask? Are you planning some sort of invasion or are you here to study us?"

"I was being chased and figure that since Earth is being ignored, for the most part, I teleported here using this device," Lala showed the device attached to her wrist. "With this, I can warp in a short distance but the thing is that I can't specify where I will warp. Moreover, it can only transport living beings..."

"So that means your clothes got left behind, I get it now." Shirou took a sip from his tea and stared hardly at Lala's wrist.

'Lala has a device that can replicate a True Magic! Now, I kind of want to test it out myself.' Shirou thought but there might be another problem.

"Wait, you're being chased, so that means, you have pursuers. Am I have to worry about them?"

"No, but I'm more worried if my friend escaped from their grasp," A worried expression marred her face. "Peke, where are you?"

The redhead saw the distraught look of Lala and if he were to guess, this 'Peke' seemed to be important to her. He really wanted to help her but with another problem in their school; he may have to prioritize the safety of everyone in Sainan.

"What to do, what to do?" He closed his eyes and tapped his fingers lightly on the table. It was in his nature to help others but after being suspected for so many times due to his altruism, Shirou often wanted something in return that would benefit him. Rin herself commended this sort of behavior.

"How about this, Lala... I'll help you if you help me with something. How about it?" The redhead offered.

"Really!? You're gonna help me!? Thank you, Shirou!" Lala jumped towards him and he dodged her attempt to do so as she crashed in the soft cushions. "You're a meanie!"

"First of all, you just don't hug random strangers, alright? You only do that with your close friends." He explained.

"But we are friends!" Lala shot back as Shirou scratched his head. Was this girl raised in a palace or something? Considering that the Common Sense of Man did not bind her, maybe it was to be expected.

"You know what, I'm tired and I really want to sleep. Come, I'll show you the sleeping quarter." Shirou motioned the girl to follow him. Fortunately, the guest room will finally see some use for quite some time. He opened the doors and flipped open the switch.

"It's a bit cramped but I like it!" The pink-haired girl said as she plumped in the bed. It was a totally different experience, she was living in a room about the same size as the young man's house. However, in this tight area, she felt more freedom than she had back in Deviluke.

"We can talk about our deal tomorrow." He was about to turn the lights off when Lala called him.

"Shirou, thank you for the kindness that you show towards me."

Shirou flashed a smile at her. "You're welcome."

He promptly closed the doors and stretched his body as he opened the doors to his room. Never bothering to change his clothes, he just lied in the bed and closed his eyes, letting fatigue take its toll over him.

-0-

 _"Look, big brother!" A young Mikan Yūki ran towards her brother._

 _"Hm? What is it?" He asked as the young girl handed him a paper crane._

 _"Mom taught me how to do this!" She puffed her chest out with a proud look on her face._

 _"That's great," He commented, admiring the work itself._

 _"She also told me that if we make a thousand of these, our wishes will come true!" She happily informed him. Such things do not appeal for the likes of him but seeing that Mikan was still a child overall..._

 _"What would you want to wish then?"_

 _"Ehehehe... it's a secret! How about you, big brother?" He pondered for a while and decided to play along with her._

 _"I wanted for my little sister's wish to come true." He said and Mikan only pouted at him. They spent the rest of that afternoon folding paper cranes._

-0-

Shirou smacked the blaring alarm, his eyes still a bit fuzzy since he barely got enough sleep last night. He groggily opened the doors and noticed the smell of something being cooked. It seems that his sister has gone ahead and took over the kitchen, not that he's complaining or anything for now. He's just too tired to make anything for today.

"This is really delicious, Mikan!"

"I know, and I'm a way better cook than my brother, just don't tell him." Looks like Mikan is talking to someone.

...

'She's talking to someone!' Panic filled his senses and he entered the living room where he found his sister and their visitor.

"Ah, good morning, Shirou!" Lala greeted him.

"You're up late again, mind telling me what's going on here?"

The redhead grumbled a bit since this will be a very long talk. He went to the cupboard, grabbed a mug, poured in some coffee and lukewarm water. He took a few sips in it and began his story.

"Alright, just this evening, this girl named Lala was being chased by two men. In a fit to help, I offered her refuge in our home." Shirou explained.

"Hmm... I believe you," Disbelief was all over his face. Well, he only told half the truth to her. "It's just that you didn't take it so far as to let a stranger in our home. Moreover, are you biased toward women in general?"

"I'm a gentleman, what can I say?" He shot back, earning him a nod from Mikan.

"Okay, where did you come from, Lala?"

Shirou sweat dropped a bit by the question and glanced at the pink-haired girl, hoping that she can tell a convincing lie. "I came from another planet!"

Mikan looked unimpressed by her answer while Shirou only groaned at her response. He glanced at his sister and she raised her eyebrows towards him. "Yeah, she isn't exactly in the best condition right now thus, leaving her alone is a no-go." Shirou fibbed.

"Perhaps, she might be needed to check into a hospital then?" Mikan suggested.

"No, she'll probably get over it soon, I think." He is a bit uncomfortable to say such things to his sister but Mikan shouldn't be a part to any of this.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Their visitor asked as she felt that she is the one whom they talking about.

"Ah, it's nothing; I'll go take a bath first. I can't afford to be late again and I have some business in school." The redhead drank the contents of the mug and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, where are your parents?"

"Their jobs require them to be out of the house. How about you, Lala-san?"

"Well, my father likes to mess around so that leaves my mother in charge of everything," Lala replied, making her wonder what sort of job that their visitor does

"Alright, breakfast is ready! I made some fried rice and karaage." She settles down the dishes, presenting it to Lala who's already giddy to try a bite.

"Wahhh! I never knew Earthling food can smell this good!" She was about to grab a bite when she remembered that Shirou is not done yet. "Let's all eat together and wait for Shirou."

"I think we should," She can say that their 'tenant' is a bit weird as if Lala is a lost child. Speaking of which, her attitude seemed to lean on that side too. "Don't you think that your parents might come looking for you?"

"Actually, it'll be better for my father not to know where I am now. We, don't get along with some things." Sadness filled her being, reminiscing the last conversation she had with him.

 _"You are going to meet your marriage candidates, whether you like it or not!"_

 _"I don't want to! I'm tired of all these stupid arrangements! I want to marry someone whom I like!"_

Those were the words that cemented her resolve to escape from her planet and come here on Earth. However, her father won't just allow her to escape on her own accord. He sent one of her own bodyguards to try to bring her back to Deviluke.

"Sounds rough," She most certainly wouldn't get herself involved with family matters. Moments later, Shirou emerged out of the bathroom with his uniform on and he sat just beside his little sister.

"Thanks for the food!" Lala observed the two clapped their hands and took apart the two sticks. She glanced at the food and observed the siblings work on it. The pink-haired girl separated the two and started mimicking the redhead's actions.

Shirou and Mikan noticed Lala's struggles on learning how to use the chopsticks. It was somehow awkward to see how she twirled it around her fingers. Shirou stood up, grabbed a spoon and fork, and gave it to her. "Here, use this instead."

"Ehehehe, this is the first time for me to use a stick to grab my food! Your culture is very interesting!" She dug in her food, sticking the fork to the kaarage as it made a cracking sound. She dipped it into the sauce and bite into it and both siblings swore that Lala was in ecstasy. "This is really delicious!" What followed were her hands rapidly consuming it.

"Woah, just eat it slowly and savor it, Lala." Mikan interrupted and she obliged to it... for now. Shirou smiled and continued eating in fulfilling silence, eventually; breakfast came to a complete halt. Lala was certainly satisfied as she slumps down on the table.

"Lala, can I talk to you for a moment?" He called the girl and made her way towards him. "Just stay here in the home until I get back by afternoon."

"Can't I just go with you?" Lala pouted at him, she was interested in the overall culture of Earth, seeing that their database only told her that this a backwater planet. But it was not the case, they have technology and a system of governance, unlike some others.

"I'm sorry but this is for your good too. Besides, you'll have time to see the sights around the city." Shirou reassured, patting her head, grabbing his bag and putting his shoes on. "Mikan, I'll get going now." The redhead has already gone ahead, leaving the two girls on his or her own.

"Wait, you forgot... lunch." She ran outside and tried to catch up with him but to no avail, he was a dot at the distance. "I really should ready his lunch before breakfast." Mikan sighed as she headed back to the house.

"I can bring it to him if you want to!" Mikan wonders if she can entrust this to her, moreover, she has no time to give it to him at school since she has one.

"Fine, bring this to Sainan Metropolitan High School. I'm assuming you know where it is?"

"I can survey the area from above using my wings." She unfurled her wings, showing it off it to the girl who was caught off guard by her display. Sensing that Mikan will fall hard to the floor, Lala caught her in time as her pupils are a bit dilated. "Maybe it was too much?"

She carried her off to the couch and lied her down. It seems that she is out for the moment, looks like she will have to deliver Shirou's lunch. Lala left behind a note in the table just in case for the unconscious girl.

-0-

Shirou arrived at his room, just a few minutes before the homeroom starts. He settled down his bag and sat at the chair, glancing around to see if anyone or anything is suspicious. Looks like the coast is clear... for now... perhaps the creatures are only active at night? Whatever's the case, he is hoping that Lala may know a solution to the problem then he will be the one to execute it.

 **"Announcement to all students: no one is to approach the old abandoned building at the back of the school until further notice. It also goes the same for the staff, that's all."**

"Huh, no one's brave enough to enter that building." Risa, Mio, and Haruna are all huddled up as usual. The blue-haired girl suppressed the shivers coming down in her spine.

"Rumors say that a ghost of a girl is roaming around the halls every night." The glasses wearing girl added, making Haruna feel more uncomfortable by it.

"Hey, you hear that, Yūki? A ghost, pfft!"

"I don't know about you but I'll follow it anyways," Shirou said as he rummaged his bag to find his textbooks. Only for him to realize that, he forgot the lunch, his sister made. "I forgot Mikan's lunch..."

"To receive such treasure weekly, you sure have it easy, aren't you?" Kenichi said, envious of his friend's situation.

"Yeah, I guess but she only makes my lunch whenever she feels like making one. But most of the time, I make my own." He explained but his classmate wouldn't take any of it.

"You even got a lunchbox from Sairenji! It's almost like you're a harem protagonist of sorts!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Shirou deadpanned at his rambling as the school bell rang, the rest of the students of 1-A enter the classroom and have gone to their respective seats. He will spend most of the day recalling most of the stuff he learned back in Homurahara.

-0-

"Hey, who's the hottie?"

"I don't know but look at the curves in her body!"

A certain pink-haired alien is wandering the town of Sainan with a boxed lunch in her hands. Lala took it upon herself to deliver her friend's meal in his school. This was also a good chance to record everything that she has seen and encounter here on Earth. Her eyes darting everywhere from the skyscrapers to the small shops just around the corner.

Most of the population in Deviluke and other alien species have a low opinion on humans. Probably because their planet is in the outskirts of the galaxy and her father simply has no interest traveling to such. Only her mother expressed interest in studying humans and with the help of many researchers who gather under her mother's leadership.

One particular show caught her fancy as she stopped in front of the appliance store.

"Hahaha! I am General Afro! I'm going to give everyone an afro!" A weird looking man with an outrageous hairstyle said as he grabbed one of the civilians.

"Stop right there!" A girl appeared with a hat and some fancy looking clothes. "It is I, Magical Girl, Kyouko! My flames will cleanse all evil that comes in 0way!"

Her eyes sparkled upon seeing the girl named Kyouko and how she defeated the Afro Man with her flames. She stared at the television and continued watching for the next hours, oblivious of the people staring at her. Her appearance has distracted the store owner and asked her to leave.

"Sorry, it's just that it was really fun to watch!" Lala said as she took one last glance at the show.

"Kirisaki Kyouko is a known idol and her show is popular among kids but I guess it appeals to foreigners." The storeowner noticed her appearance stand out unlike the rest of the locals.

"Can you tell me where I can find the nearest school here?"

"Um, there are two schools here in the city. Which one are you referring to?"

Lala pondered for a moment, remembering the color of Shirou's uniform. "Oh, they're wearing a brown uniform."

"You must be talking about the uniform of Sainan High," She points at the direction where Lala should go. "Just cross the road, take the first left turn and continue walking. You'll find Sainan High in there."

"Thank you, old lady!" The girl ran fast towards the direction, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

-0-

"Alright, class, do your research about the Neo-Moorish architectural style for tomorrow. Class dismissed." The bell rang, indicating the end of morning class sessions and their lunch break as each one of the students rose to their seats.

Shirou stretched his body and kept his notes to his bag. Haruna, Risa and Mio are now getting their lunch out while Kenichi is talking with the other guys at the class. He also has other places to be since he forgot his lunch; maybe the canteen has some healthy choices. He would spend most of his time trying to think of a way on how to deal with the aliens.

"Hey, Yūki!" Kenichi patted his back, wearing a somewhat perverted grin. "Want to check out a babe for your lunch?"

"No." Shirou immediately gave his answer, clearly uninterested by his offer. Besides, he already has something to do that needed his utmost attention.

"Hmph, you might say no but wait until we show you the goods!" The redhead got dragged and was followed by the rest of the boys. They all gaze out of the window and Kenichi pointed at the sole girl at the entrance gates. "Behold a beauty out of this world!"

At the gates is a girl whom the redhead knows already, wearing a yellow sundress and holding what seemed to be his lunch. Lala managed to find her way to Sainan High. Risa and Mio joined the fray, observing the girl with their keen eyes.

"She has a unique hair color, indicating that she might be a foreigner and it naturally flows around her. She's taking good care of her hair." Risa started.

"The girl also has a well-endowed body and her bust size is incredible," Mio added.

"Her smile also reflects that she has a bubbly personality and doesn't mind being groped at all." Risa motioned her hands, imagining the softness of the girl's breasts in her fingers.

All of the boys were amazed at the observations of the two but Kenichi noticed that one of them went missing. "Hey, where did Yūki go?"

Meanwhile, Shirou was already making a run downstairs where Lala was. By the time, he got to the shoe lockers, the baseball club members already got to her first.

"Shirou, where are you?" The pink-haired girl called out his name and plenty of male students surrounded her.

"You're a cute one, aren't you? That's it, I will let you be my girlfriend!" The captain of the baseball club declared, causing uproar.

"That's Motemitsu-senpai for you! He already made an advance to her!"

"Eh? I don't want to, besides, I'm here for Shirou to bring his lunch. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Ohhh! As expected of senpai! He got turned down in an instant!"

"Lala!" Shirou called at her and the males began whispering to one another. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Mikan at home!"

"But she asked me to deliver this to you. Did... I do something wrong?" She asked with concern, making him feel a bit bad for shouting at her.

"Hah, no, thank you for delivering this to me." Shirou patted her head and Lala made a smile at his gesture.

"Hey, Yūki!" Kenichi together with the rest of the boys in Sainan High came in all directions. "How dare you hog that beauty for yourself!?"

"Woah, wait a minute, Lala is..." The guys are slowly creeping up on them and trying to explain what relationship he has with her. He slowly backed away, holding the girl's hand to his. "Listen let's talk about these like civilized men..."

"Get him!" As if on cue, everyone is making a run towards them as he and Lala do the same thing away from them.

"Why are they angry at you, Shirou?" Lala wondered as she watched the flood of male students going after them.

"Why are you letting her call you on a first name basis!?"

"Well, it's not everyday that you can see a girl of your stature around here. They all think that we're in a relationship of sorts." Shirou explained as they climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building. He promptly opened the doors of the school clinic and shut it close.

He breathes a sigh of relief and glance at the girl who is staring at her hand. "Sorry for dragging you with me."

Lala shook her head and flashed a smile to him. "No, it's fine, that was actually fun!"

The redhead deadpanned at her remark but he clearly doesn't want to be chased around by a bunch of boys who don't listen to a thing or two.

"Oh my, finally getting a checkup now, Yūki-kun?" The school nurse, Ryouko Mikado greets the two of them. She is a popular figure around town literally because of how beautiful and curvaceous she is. Her outfit that screams attention due to it showing her cleavage. To the point that most male students would feign injuries just to be in the clinic.

"No, Mikado-sensei, I'm just taking my friend here for a trip but the men outside are running amok."

The doctor heard the rumbling and the shouting of students from the corridor. She was wondering what the commotion was all about but the presence of Shirou's companion could be the reason for their behavior.

"Hello, my name is Lala! Nice to meet you!" The girl introduced herself and Mikado already took a liking at her.

"This one's a keeper, don't you think?" The nurse called out the young man who only smiled at her. "I'm the head nurse of Sainan High, Mikado Ryouko. It's a pleasure meeting you, Lala-san."

"By the way, are you an Arcallian?"

The nurse was taken aback by her question since there is another person who is oblivious of who they are. "Is it okay for our visitor here?" Shirou gave a confused look at them.

"Umu, he already knows I'm an alien." Lala declared and the nurse nodded her head to the girl's words. She revealed her elf-like ears to her and Shirou who was confused at what is happening.

"I am an Arcallian and by your tail, you're a Devilukean, aren't you?" She gave a nod at her words. "Me and Lala are aliens, Yūki-kun. So how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I'm just taking it all in and even if I try to make any sense out of this ordeal, I'm just giving myself headaches," Shirou said as both girls giggled at him. He suddenly remembered something that Mikado might know. "Do you know of those aliens in the old abandoned building by any chance, sensei?"

"Oh, those individuals? Yes, they have several circumstances as to why they're here on Earth. Do not worry if you're thinking that they're dangerous to the people around. Most of them are assimilating quite well with humans."

"Is that so? They would not run amok now, wouldn't they?" He was simply cautious on his approach to them.

"I think it's better for you to meet one of them," The doors opened, revealing the janitor of the school.

"Mikado-sensei, I'm here to collect the trash." The nurse pointed at the bin and the janitor dumped all of it in the bag he's carrying before he noticed the redhead at the corner. "Yūki-kun? It's a first time seeing you here in the clinic."

"Yūki-kun is aware of who we really are, Hayate. It's okay to show him you're true form." The nurse reassured. The old man looks uncertain but he decided to take the risk. He dropped the bag he's carrying as large steam came out of his back and a figure stepped out. His upper body is actually like those of a human but his lower extremities are that of a centipede.

"Well, this is the real me," Hayate stated, expecting some exaggerated reaction from the redhead but he didn't flinch even a bit.

"Alright, I guess you are an alien, Hayate-san," Shirou said as the janitor got back in his human skin. "Tell me, how long have you been here?"

"About two years, it was hard to adjust at first but thanks to Mikado-sensei here that I was able to land a job here."

"Everything turned pretty well for you then?" The janitor only gave a half-hearted smile to him.

"Almost... well... I better get going now. Don't tell anyone about this, Yūki-kun."

"Of course, have a good day, Hayate-san." The janitor left the clinic with a dejected look, making him wonder what is wrong with the man. He helped him most of the time whenever there's something needs fixing. Hayate seemed to be a happy go lucky 'man' but seeing him like that...

"Just like I said, most of them have problems of their own. It's natural to have them now and then."

"Don't worry, Shirou! Everything will turn out fine!" Somehow, seeing the positive attitude of Lala puts a smile on him. Probably because of how infectious it was.

"I never knew that you and Yūki-kun are in a first name basis," She grinned at both teenagers but Shirou only dismissed it.

"It's just for a while, doctor." The bell eventually rang and the young man groaned at it. He has yet to eat his lunch! Time flies by if you don't take notice of it. He stood up from the bed and hand his meal to Lala.

"You should eat this, Shirou!" The girl noticed that the redhead is wobbling a bit due to hunger.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides you haven't eaten anything before you arrived here, correct?" She simply nods at him. "You probably need it more than I do. Um, can Lala stay here until we finish classes, please?"

"Of course she can; quite frankly, I wanted her to stick around since I want to ask a few questions."

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Lala and don't forget to eat it!" Shirou checked the corridors for any hostile individuals and after making sure, the coast is clear, he returned to the classroom.

"I'm not that even hungry,"

"It's in his nature to think of others before himself." The nurse interrupted her train of thoughts. "That's the exact reason why half of the students and all staff here took a liking to him. If there is something that needs fixing, instead of Hayate doing it, Shirou will be the one doing it."

"What about the other half?" Lala curiously asked.

"Not everyone believes the kindness that he's showing is true. They believe that Yūki-kun is doing those just to garner attention for himself. But I genuinely think that he likes to help others and he's being misunderstood, that's all." Mikado concluded as she rummaged her cabinets for a file of a past patient of hers.

'Hmmm... come to think of it, he's slightly looked like the one who brought that patient at me.' She wondered, flipping through the pages of the file.

-0-

Shirou made his way back to the classroom, his stomach still rumbling due to him skipping lunch. He only drank a bottle of water to alleviate the hunger he's feeling now. He was about to enter the room when he heard Yui's voice.

"Is there a good reason why the lots of you are running around the hallways!" Looks like she's chastising the boys of 1-A.

"Well, it's about Yūki and that girl he brought here in school." Kenichi reasoned out.

"So what if he brought a girl in here? It doesn't justify the lot of you, disrupting the lunch of both staff and students. By the time he gets back here, I want you to apologize, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Upon hearing that the redhead brought a girl in the school caused the chairperson of the morals committee to keep tabs of who it is. She was just hoping that whatever affiliation this girl is not on the line of... shamelessness.

"There's no need for all of you to say sorry," Shirou entered the room and all of the boys glared daggers at him. "Lala is a distant relative of mine and she's staying with us for a while." He can't exactly tell them that she warped right above him naked, that will fly really well to them!

"Does that mean we can get a chance with her!? It's not too late, gentlemen!" The boys all cheered the moment that Shirou and Lala are not romantically involved.

"Hah... these boys should keep their hormones in check," Yui rubbed her temples to soothe it.

"You really can't blame them." Shirou chuckled under his breath. "By the way, about the development of the predicament, we're both in."

Yui immediately knew what he was talking about since she also had been thinking of it last night. She only got a wink of sleep because of the aliens lingering in the building. This was her first time dealing with such; she knew how to discipline unruly and perverted students. However, she has no absolute power over them. They might even abduct her and be experimented like in those movies her brother loves to watch.

"There's no need for you to worry about them. I may have found a solution to it." Shirou simply wants her to be released of the burden she was in.

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"It's a secret for now but I'll give you details to it in the next few days."

"Wait, Yūki-kun!" She was interrupted when the teacher entered the room to start the afternoon classes. Yui returned to her seat, still thinking of the plan that the redhead said.

 _Back in the nurse's office..._

"So tell me, what is the first princess of Deviluke doing here on Earth?" Mikado knew the identity of the pink-haired alien since the girl has been featured many times on intergalactic papers.

"Um... I ran away from home." Lala replied, hanging her head down. "My father is forcing me to meet these marriage candidates who only wanted to be the ruler of the galaxy. I escaped here in my accord but they will surely find me."

"Hmm... you seemed to be in a pinch, Lala." The nurse commented. Lala's father, Gid Lucione Deviluke rule over countless galaxies after quelling the Galactic Wars. Now that she thought about succession, marrying the first princess is the fastest way to be the next ruler of the galaxy.

"But I have a plan with me! If this succeeds, I may avoid going back on those arrangements." Her eyes full of hope, making Mikado wonder what it is. However, if she were to guess it, Shirou might have a role in it. If that's how it goes, she can watch how it will unfold in the sidelines until she is needed.

-0-

"That'll be all for today and don't forget to bring the materials I ask for tomorrow." The bell rang, ending the classes for today as Shirou rubbed his stomach. After giving, his lunch to Lala and his body now is a bit wobbly due to hunger as he slumped in his table. He eventually felt a hand in his shoulder, looking up to see Haruna with melon bread in her hands. "This is..."

"I noticed earlier that you were out of rhythm when you entered the classroom. Here, you better eat something to fill your stomach." She hands him the melon bread and he gracefully accepted it.

"Thanks for this, Sairenji. You already made me lunch yesterday and this, I promise that I'll get back with you someday tenfold." Shirou promised.

"There's no need, Yūki-kun. I know that most staff and students like to ask for your help and you do not ask for anything in return. Just don't let them take advantage of your kindness too much, okay?" Haruna reminded him as he saw another visage of Sakura from the blue-haired girl.

Their similarities were uncanny aside from their appearances and upbringing of course. A loving family raised Haruna while Sakura was given to the care of the Matou's and they aren't exactly a good one to boot. The one trait that both girls share is their kindness and concern to his well-being. He was happy to have her around but she was also a painful reminder of the things that he left back in his world.

"Are you alright?"

"Much better now."

"What will you ever do if Haruna-chan is not around, Yūki?" They were joined by Risa and Mio, starting another session of teasing.

"I'm sure that I can still manage myself, Momioka-san." Shirou stated as the girl patted his shoulders with a smile.

"Still as straight as ever!"

"Yūki-kun, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Yui interrupted from the sidelines with a serious look in her face.

"Eh? What could possibly the head of the morals committee have against you, Yūki?" Mio questioned.

"It's something between the both of us." The redhead said, standing up on his feet.

"Are you two planning to elope or what?" Risa leaned in on Yui who was blushing madly at the thought of it. Her mind has wandered into dangerous territory...

 _"Yui," Shirou pinned her down at the table with the sunset illuminating the background. He slowly crept his way in the nape of her neck, muttering under his breath. "Wanna do shameless things with me?"_

 _"N-No, we're at the school and-" She was cut off when she felt a hand sliding under her skirt and Yui squirmed in response._

 _"It'll be over in an instant... just close your eyes." She felt his fingers at her hips and his lips inching closer to her lips._

"You're totally thinking of doing it, don't you?" Mio teased.

"We're not gonna do any of those shameless things you just said!" The black-haired girl spat out before dragging the redhead outside of the classroom.

"Kotegawa can't take a joke, can she?" said Risa.

"I doubt she had the guts to do those shameless things that we just said." Mio added as they already themselves for the afternoon. Haruna glanced to where the two-headed and wonder what they will be up to.

"Shirou!" The doors of the classroom opened, revealing the same girl from earlier. "Eh? Where is he?"

All of the boys have gone into commotion after seeing the girl once more. Haruna, being the class representative, did her duty of not bothering the newly arrived girl. She noticed how foreign her looks are: pink hair, emerald green eyes, and curvaceous. But the one thing that bothered her is the tail behind her, is it some kind of accessory?

"Hello, are you looking for Yūki-kun?"

"Yep! Have you seen him around? I would like to talk to him."

"Hey there!" Risa and Mio joined the fray, waving their hands to the pink-haired girl. "You're Yūki's cousin, right?"

"Cousin? No, I'm his friend!" Lala happily declared. "Are you his friends?"

The three girls gave a nod to her as she giddily reaches their hands. "It's nice to meet Shirou's friends! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke!"

"The name's Momioka Risa, this one in the left is Sawada Mio and in my right is Sairenji Haruna." She introduced back as she circled back to Lala and with a swift movement, grabbed her breasts from behind. The alien was caught off guard by Risa's hands as her hand began massaging them. Mio joined in the fray, touching her hips as well.

"T-that tickles! B-but please s-stop it." She pleaded and the girls complied with satisfying looks.

"Just as we predicted earlier, the softness is topnotch!"

"Her hips are plump too!"

"Um, you're making a bad impression to Lala-san here..." said Haruna.

"Hahaha, Lala-chi doesn't seem to mind it a bit! Anyway, why don't you search for them with Haruna-chan here?" She suggested and Haruna was more than willing to accompany her.

The two girls walked side by side with the stealing glances at Lala who is checking out the school. In a way, she can describe her as beautiful and well-endowed in some parts. She didn't expect though that Shirou will lie about his and Lala's relationship with them.

"Um, Lala-san... where did you and Yūki-kun meet?"

"Shirou helped me to stay out of sight from my pursuers. I'm really thankful to him and he promised me that he'll take me out so that we can see all the sights here in the city!"

'It's just like him to do this sort of thing... you really haven't changed at all.' Haruna thought before noticing that Lala already disappeared from her sight. "Eh? Lala-san, where are you?"

"Hey! What's that you're playing!?" She heard the girl's voice from outside and gaze out of the windows. There she was along with the baseball team of Sainan High. Haruna quickly made her way down to the grounds, catching up with Lala.

"It's that girl from earlier."

"Looks like she wanted to try baseball."

"This is perfect," Taizou Motemitsu, captain of the baseball club, adjusted his cap and offered the pink-haired girl a proposition. "If you miss two of my throws... you'll be my girlfriend!"

"Just as to be expected of senpai! It's a one-sided deal!"

Haruna ran over to Lala, concerned with the bet is odd against her and by how good the third years are in baseball. "There's no need for you to go against them. Let's just be on our way."

"Hehehe, don't worry, Haruna! I will not lose to him! So, I just have to hit the ball right?" Lala positioned herself at the field, wielding the bat that was given to her by one of the players.

"For your sake, I will go easy on you!" He threw the ball at her, fast approaching but for her, it was slow and hitting it will not be a problem. The moment the ball made contact with the bat, Lala puts a quarter of her strength and hurled it out of the field! Everyone of the boys was all jaw dropped by the spectacle and even Haruna was impressed.

"It's so far away!" Lala commented as she had gone to position once more. At that moment, the captain knew that he had to get serious into this. It would be an embarrassment to him that some random girl will beat him. He assumed the stance and look at her with dead serious eyes.

"This is my signature move! Motemitsu Ball!" He threw it with all his might at Lala, the ball is now locked at her eyes and unconsciously her strength slips in. The bat blew into pieces and the ball missed an inch of the captain's face who was only frozen by her display of power.

 _At that same moment..._

Yui released a sigh, unable to take all of the words that Shirou said to her. The fact that he took in an alien, gave it refuge and it was a girl! Now that she knew that all of his talk about his cousin was all a lie to cover up the story about the alien thing. She was also surprised to know that the school nurse was also not of this planet since she was... well... looks like a human.

"Are you sure that we can trust them, Yūki-kun? They are extraterrestrials too, you know?"

"It's certainly a big risk but I'll take it. We'll check on them this evening." Yui didn't initially like the idea of leaving Shirou alone with someone who could be a potential threat to him and to everyone. It made her wonder why he's willing to jeopardize his safety to an unknown individual.

"But why are you willing to take the words of a stranger for granted?"

"There are no strangers in this world, Kotegawa. Only friends or enemies you haven't met yet." There are times when this young man would spill words out that make little sense, confusing her for the most part. She often feels that Shirou is treating her like a kid despite them being the same age.

 ***crash!***

Shards of broken glass and concrete broke the two high schoolers from their talk. Something just busts it's way in the committee room, making a hole in the ceiling in the process. Yui and Shirou look outside to find out what happened and the redhead groaned at the sight of Lala holding a bath on her hands, jumping up and down in glee.

"Hey! Watch where you pitch the ball! You vandalized school property!" Yui shouted at the pinkette.

"Ah, sorry!" She noticed the redhead beside the girl who called her out. "Look, Shirou! I learned how to play baseball!"

"So, it's that girl, Yūki-kun."

"Yes, I'll take care of her in here so that she won't be a problem." He grabbed his bags and made his way where Lala was. Yui, on the other hand, was left alone until the janitor showed up, observing the damage before saying this. "Devilukeans are a strong bunch."

The entire baseball team scrambled around the captain who is still processing what happened. Shirou couldn't blame his upperclassman for challenging Lala in a one on one match. Moreover, they don't know that she is an alien whose strength surpassed those of humans.

"School here in Earth is fun, Shirou!"

"Aside from academics, other extracurricular activities are implemented to develop not only intelligence but also physicality." Shirou explained, earning him a nod from the class representative.

"Back in the palace, all we do is study and we never have activities like this..."

Haruna became curious as to where Lala lived since she spoke of palace and such. Did she come from a country practicing monarchy?

"Haha, don't say such outlandish things, Lala!" Shirou covered her mouth before she says anymore unnecessary information. "Um, why don't I take you a tour around town as I promised?"

"Yay! Let's go now!" She was about to make a dash when she remembered the girl from the sidelines, Haruna. "Come with us, Haruna! The more the merrier!"

"Eh? Um... I don't think I can, Lala-san."

"It's fine to me, Sairenji." Shirou offered at her. If he was to base the alien's age according to her physic, his bet is that she is about the same as them. Besides, having a girl around won't make the trip that much awkward since Haruna has experience dealing with newcomers.

"If it's alright," She didn't finish what she was about to say as Lala grabbed her by the hand with a smile, causing her to do do back at her.

-0-

 _*ring!*_

Shirou dug in his pockets and took his phone out, answering the incoming call. "Hello, Mikan?"

 _"Ah, Shirou, can you do some shopping before you go home? We kind of less in pantry and stuff."_

"For sure," He earnestly replied, checking the money he still had in his wallet. "What do you want for dinner anyway?"

 _"Everything is fine and by the way... did Lala-san manage to deliver your lunch box?"_

"Yes and she managed to find her way in and garner the attention of everyone because of her appearance."

Mikan opted not to say that she fainted partly because she doesn't want him to worry about it. God knows how much he freaks out over the smallest things like that time when she arrived late at their home. She didn't get to inform him that she'll be late to help her friends to do some homework. Shirou arrived at her friend's house, sweating bullets with a worrisome look.

 _"Alright, but be careful around her. You might get in trouble if you stay longer than necessary."_

"I know... seriously if I wanted to be nagged everytime, I'll buy a clockwork wife." Shirou joked and he heard his sister chuckle at the line.

 _"Let's hope that Sairenji will keep you in check in the future."_ The young girl teased back.

"Yeah, I guess, I'll see you later." He puts his phone down and follows Haruna and Lala to the district.

-0-

Location : Below low Earth orbit...

"Have you gathered the data from the drones that we sent in Earth?" A man with silver white hair, wearing an ornate armor with a matching red cape at his back, asked at the two men with him.

"Yes, Sir Zastin. The princess ended up here in Earth after using her wristwatch." The red-haired man informed.

"We've also received some reports from the alien inhabitants that a Devilukean was sighted in this country," The brown skin man pulled up the monitor, showing the country of Japan in the main screen. "This has to be Lady Lala without a doubt."

"Hmph, this chase ends here now. Smutts, Maul, capture the princess and bring her back here in the station. Also bring Peke with you, she might prove useful in capturing her."

"Lord Zastin! Please consider Lady Lala's feelings about the matter!" A strange looking robot indignantly screamed out from behind a small energy cage but the individual didn't heed her words.

"You do not have a say over this, it is the King's orders." Zastin, captain of Deviluke's forces firmly said, readying the computers and the space displacement field.

Their chase started about a month ago when the first princess of Deviluke didn't show up at the gathering of delegates in the castle. These kinds of formal occasions where monarchs from different planets come, it was expected that suitors would come. The King was furious over due to this; it was only due to the interference of his wife that kept his temperament at bay.

He, alongside Smutts and Maul, was sent by the King to bring back Lala to their planet... by any means necessary. Planets after planet, they were close to capturing her only for the girl to pull out some crazy invention out of her pocket dimension. Moreover, it was a known fact to them that her inventions explode upon usage.

However, this time is different, Zastin was prepared more than ever and he will succeed in capturing her.

 _Back in Earth..._

"Let's see, I got some cabbages and carrots. I also bought some shampoo and extra soap, I think its all good now." He went over the counter with the items he will pay for until he receives a text message. He opened his smartphone and skim its contents. Haruna and Lala are currently at the arcade shop, probably the pink-haired girl chose it because of its somewhat inviting lights.

Shirou entered the arcade, a flurry of Sainan students and other people fill the arcade machines. His eyes darting everywhere to find the two girls until a streak of pink caught his vision in one of the claw machines. There he found Haruna and Lala whose talking to each other.

"So you just had to control those claws to get the figurine and drop it on the hole? I want to try it!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," He interrupted her for a bit. "Claw games are rigged so the chances of winning are 1 in 15. Fortunately for you, Sairenji-san knows her way through this, isn't that right?"

"Um, it was a just a stroke of luck back then," Her mouth stuttered, surprised by his words of praise towards her.

"Oh, pretty please, Haruna!" The girl pleaded with a cute impression. She internally sighed and was about to dug for tokens when Shirou inserted two of them in the coin slot.

"This one's on me."

"Thanks, now, Lala-san you'll be the one in charge of the red button and I'll control the crane. But first what figurine would you like to get?"

"Oh, that one!" She pointed her fingers at the Magical Kyouko one at the center. The blue-haired girl examined it first before nodding to herself. She began to move the claws at the upper part of the box, making sure that the claw is in perfect position to grab it.

"Press it." Hearing the words of her friend, Lala pressed the button as the three of them watch the claw grip the box. It seemed to be holding fine as she manipulated it slowly towards the hole. It came to a sudden stop for a moment and the girls held their breath, seeing the plastic box losing its grip.

Haruna continues her attempt, controlling it more carefully than before. Lala waited in anticipation as she watched the figurine closing in on the hole. "Okay, press it again to drop."

She did what she told and the figurine dropped as she giddily reached for it. "Thanks for this, Haruna!" She pulled the girl to a tight embrace.

"Y-You're welcome, L-Lala-san!" She didn't expect for her to be hugged this tight! She's already running out of the air to breathe!

"Okay, I think that's enough," He pulled the alien away from Haruna who is catching her breath. "Why don't we go home and call it a day, eh?"

"There's still so much to do here and outside, come on!" They were both pulled by the strength of Lala's arms.

-0-

To say that they are tired and exhausted would be an understatement. Shirou and Haruna with a still energetic Lala are now walking back to their homes after an afternoon of extraneous activities. Mostly with the alien dragging them to whatever tickles her fancy like the arm wrestling machine, which she effortlessly destroyed.

Or that hammer one where you can test your strength and needless to say, Lala dominated it. It also meant an array of prizes, the majority of which was stuff toys and being the gentleman he was, he carried them all.

"How about I carry the small ones for you, Yūki-kun?" Haruna suggested to which Shirou shot down.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. Besides, this is like an exercise for my muscles." Shirou turned her offer for help.

"Can I ask you something?" The redhead gave a nod to her. "Is Lala-san truly your cousin?"

"Well, yeah," Shirou fibbed and the two went silent for a moment. While it left quite a distaste to him that he has to lie for Haruna's sake, it was necessary. Yui already got involved with this alien business and having her around might jeopardize her peace.

"There's no need to lie," She spoke casually, surprising him for a moment. "You helped Lala-san out of your own will. It's something that you would do with anyone who seeks your help."

He clearly misjudged the level of trust that she had towards him. It was in his nature to help ever since he was a kid back in his world up until now. While his heroic tendencies have dwindled down now due to peace (and he preferred it that way), he helps in other ways. Perhaps, he should at least reveal the fact itself...

"All right, she's an outsider that I took in. How did you even knew about it?" He wondered.

"She told us herself," She responded and he only sighed to himself.

'What do I expect out of someone who is not around here?'

"If you are troubled by something, never hesitate to seek me for help. I'm always here for you, never forget that." Haruna gave him a smile... the very same one that Sakura often do when they are into each other. This girl who came to his life and reminded him of a promise that he had failed to fulfil, it was disheartening to see her around. Yet at the same time, he cannot deny that she has been a part of his new life here.

"I'll take up on it someday."

"Where do you currently live, Haruna?" Lala interrupted the two and she's somewhat oblivious of the atmosphere settling between them.

"My home is a bit far from here and we'll have to separate ways in the next corner." They came to a stop for a while. "Well, this is it, I don't know if we'll ever meet again but I do hope so, Lala-san."

"Hehehe, goodbye, Haruna! I had fun today!" It didn't even feel like a farewell to her, truly, their somewhat eccentric visitor has a positive disposition. She also waved goodbye to him.

"What we'll be having for dinner tonight, Shirou?"

"Whatever comes to my mind, I guess." He replied with less enthusiasm as he arranged the spoils in his hands.

"Hehehe, actually I'm really looking forward to dinner. Something in your cooking and Mikan's presence reminded me of the good old times." She came to a halt and stared at the starry sky. "If only Papa would listen to me..."

Despite him not knowing the full extent of Lala's relationship towards her father, he can see in her eyes that she only wanted the freedom to choose.

"You know what?" Shirou leaned closer and rummaged her hair. "Let's have a feast for tonight, what do you say?"

The pinkette beamed at his words and was about to give him a hug when she suddenly remembered his words. Even Shirou made a stance of sorts to defend himself from Lala's 'crushing' hug. Fortunately for him, she held back on doing so.

"We finally found you!"

Two figures landed in front of them, wearing black suits and matching pants. By the way, they carried themselves around, it seems that they are the ones pursuing the alien behind him.

"Smutts, Maul!" Lala exclaimed both of their names as they adjusted the glasses covering their eyes.

"This is the last warning we'll give to you. Come back with us to the ship or else," The redhead with the goatee was interrupted by the girl.

"No, I won't!" She stuck her tongue out and that's when the other guy showed what he's hiding from his back.

"Lady Lala!" A doll-like robot is encaged at some sort of electrical cage.

"Peke! Are you alright?" She asked in concern with the robot nodding its head. "Release her!"

"We can't do that, Sir Zastin has given us permission to use any means of capturing you. Even if that means destroying this thing." Smutts snapped his fingers and Maul disabled the cage. He dug his fingers in the robot's head, making a loud crunch.

"Peke!"

"Release the robot!"

Despite of him ignoring the human that Lala with, the fact that said human called them out to release Peke didn't go down with him.

"Just stay out of this, human or else you'll regret this seriously." He warned but the young man didn't heed it.

"I promised Lala that I'll help her so..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as a palm against his chest sends him flying away, landing hard in the concrete wall.

"Shirou!" The girl went over to the downed redhead. She immediately checked up on him and was relieved that his vitals are still intact. "Why did you have to do that to my friend!?"

"He's interfering with us, Lady Lala," Maul spoke up. "If you don't want him or Peke to get further pain, come with us."

The pinkette bit her lip as pressure started to settle upon her. On one hand, she wanted to stay here on Earth for a little longer; however, if the price of her freedom is Shirou's safety... she has to...

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, Lala," Shirou covered his mouth and coughed some blood out. "You don't have to go with them."

"But, Shirou I..." She was amazed by the fact that he survived Smutt's attack. Their kind was known throughout the system for their strength. Smutts and Maul were no exceptions to them, she was sure that they are battle-hardened warriors on their own. This is why she was afraid of seeing her friend for he might not survive his encounter.

"Do you trust me on this one?"

He doesn't even have to ask her the obvious!

"Yeah! I entrust my life to you, Shirou!"

Both Devilukean's rose their eyebrows as their princess helped the human on his feet. While he may have held back on his attack, Smutts was sure that it would be enough to knock him out unconscious. However, the human only spit the blood out of his mouth.

"What are you, human?"

"Me?" Shirou made a wry smile at them, a string of light forming in the palm of his hand.

"I'm an aspiring hero of justice."

* * *

I'm planning to expand the in-story world here and it's already hinted at some parts. I always thought that To Love Ru has the potential of becoming interesting if they focus on world building. But who am I to say that! I'm just an author playing around with two franchises with their own respective genres!

Be sure to leave a review and add this to your follow or favorites list!


End file.
